


Like I Am

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M, No Dialogue, Reflection, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: When the alarm went off at exactly 5:52 AM, Seth rolled over, hit snooze and chose to ignore it.He knew that he should take heed of it, shower, find some time for a quick breakfast before having to leave to the airport for another loop. He knew all of this but for once, he wanted to impractical and irrational.Love had a funny way of doing that to someone.





	Like I Am

When the alarm went off at exactly 5:52 AM, Seth rolled over, hit snooze and chose to ignore it.

He knew that he needed to take heed of it. He still had to shower and find some time for a quick breakfast before having to leave to the airport for another loop. He knew all of this but for once, he wanted to be impractical and irrational.

Love had a funny way of doing that to someone.

Since Dean's been off the road, their time together had gone down to next to nothing. They had to make due with phone calls and video chats and random text messages. Long-distance relationships were not fun, trying to make sure that they managed to find time together.

This was one of the rare times Seth had actually been able to get to Dean. They had managed to get almost three entire days together and it was glorious.

Seth rolled over, doing his best to ignore the pangs of guilt telling him that he needed to get up and start the day. Dean was still passed out, oblivious to the world, the alarm that had just been shrieking and the simple fact someone was watching him sleep.

His normally mussed hair was worse than usual. A small string of drool hung between his lips, soaking the pillow. He had a pillow jammed between his neck and the arm he could freely move, managing to use it for support.

This was the Dean that stole Seth's heart. It wasn't the maniac who couldn't decide if he was coming or going. It wasn't the man who left his walls up and made the conscious decision to rarely let them down.

It was this vulnerable Dean- the man who was so comfortable in his sleep that he let his walls drop.

Seth knew him well enough to know that if Dean ever found out Seth liked to watch him sleep, he would do _something_ to make sure the guard stayed up.

Against his better judgment, Seth reached out and gently brushed back a lock of hair that had flopped into Dean's eyes. He held his breath, hoping he wouldn't do enough to wake him. If Dean woke up now, he wouldn't go back to sleep.

It was in the quiet moments that Seth found himself calling to the universe, asking what he could have possibly done to be blessed with a man like this.

Seth knew he had to at least shower and find breakfast. If he had to move his flight, he would. He just wanted more time with his boyfriend.

He rose slowly, making sure to tuck the spare blankets around Dean. He bent over his sleeping boyfriend and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Dean was the love he never wanted. Seth was very content to live the life of a playboy until Dean came around, demanding his whole heart. Seth was only too happy to give it.

Dean burst in like a tornado, managing to knock Seth off his feet. He took Seth by the hand and told him he would show him the world. They were stuck together for as long as Seth would have have him. He told Seth that he didn't intend on leaving anytime soon.

Seth was fine with all of that.

Every time he looked at Dean, he caught glimpses of their future. Their wedding. The houses they would own. The pets they would share. Their children. Getting the chance to grow old together.

That was not to say that Seth expected perfection. Life was seldom as perfect as it was in the books, especially when Dean was involved. Dean drove him crazy. If it wasn't crazy ideas on things, it was being insecure. If it wasn't being insecure, it was the fact that he forgot to take care of himself on a regular basis which made Seth worry. Seth didn't care. Dean was worth every bit of stress. For every stressful moment Dean gave him, there were two more moments of perfection just like this one.

He knew that he'd be in for a wild ride and he was okay with that.

Loving Dean had also helped to make Seth a better person. He hadn't realized how patient he could until he was faced with loving a stubborn person. Seth found himself apologizing for his lack of patience and being quick to snap. Dean would just shake his head and say that it was okay. He loved Seth just as he was. Seth owned his heart and he didn't care about his shortcomings.

Seth just hoped he could see what Dean saw one day.

As he prepared to enter the bathroom, Seth found himself turning to stare at Dean's sleeping form one final time. As he did this, he gave silent thanks to the universe for sending him this amazing soul.

He didn't know what he had done to be so blessed but he was ultimately grateful for it.

-Fin-


End file.
